Is This The Day?
by Stella Rose-chan
Summary: Fist fanfic...ever. Your fellow Exorcists are trying to get you to admit your feelings for Lavi, but will he feel the same? And if he does, what will Bookman say? LavixYou or LavixReader ALL FLUFF
1. The Usual Morning

**Stella: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. This was sort of a test drive kinda thing...*sweatdrops.* Well, anyways *clears throat* I hope everyone wasn't to OOC, and this is overall a big fluff. xD if i used that word right. I'm not so familiar with fanfic terms. Anyways, enjoy and leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

I jumped up from my bed when I heard loud banging coming from my door.

_'Whyyy me? WHYY!'_

The only time I'm ever in a bad mood is the morning, when I'm woken up which, in my case, is almost every morning.

I glared at the door, "Who is it?"

I heard a laugh behind it, "Who do you think?"

Of course, it was him, it was **always **him. The one and only Lavi. Not that I minded, but still, I could use an extra hour of sleep, especially on a day off.

I sighed, "Give me five minutes, okay?"

I gave up trying to go back to sleep weeks ago. He would just knock on my door until I was forced to wake up, but I was starting to get used to it…a little.

"Okay! Just don't keep me waiting (name)!" he chuckled

Our relationship was strange. We've known each other for a couple months, but somehow it felt like years. People described us as "more than friends, less than lovers." But to be honest, I'm not really sure exactly _how _I feel about him. Oh well.

I got up and changed into some casual wear and stepped outside.

"Good morning, (name). You look as gorgeous as ever." He grinned.

I felt my face getting hot, like always, "G-good morning, Lavi!"

He laughed.

I frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, c'mon. Let's go meet up with the others and eat!"

We made our way down to the cafeteria to sit with Allen, Lenalee and Krory. Kanda was sitting by himself, of course.

"Good morning, you two!" Lenalee smiled at us.

"Morning Lenalee, Allen and Krory."

They smiled and greeted us. Allen already ate his share of ten plates of food today and it looked like Krory and Lenalee ate already too. That just left me and Lavi.

"Stay here, I'll go get us food." Lavi told me and he got up to order from Jerry.

"Aww, isn't that sweet of him?" Lenalee giggled

I blushed, "What're you talking about! He's just getting me food."

Here come the butterflies. I don't know why, but I just get so nervous. I mean, I'm just awkward whenever it comes to boys and liking them. And I mean _like _likingthem. But, Lavi's different. I get a _good_ nervous feeling when I'm around him.

"It's okay to get nervous. We all know how you two feel about each other, trust me, it's no secret." Allen said out of nowhere.

"A-Allen. It's nothing, we just-"

"Ahh, it reminds of my days with Eliade! Eliaaaaaade!" Krory's eyes started watering "But at least you're not an akuma, so it wouldn't be a problem if you two became a couple."

"C'mon…"

"Hmm," Lenalee put a finger to her lips. "He _is _a future Bookman though…."

"Oh yeah that's true…." Allen piped in.

"My Eliade….." Krory was crying by now.

"Exactly! Which is why nothing would be going on between us. Hahaha…." I laughed nervously

"Oh! But I'm sure Lavi wouldn't let that get in the way, I'm sure it'd work out!" Lenalee smiled again.

"Yeah! Exactly, I mean, he sure has changed since you arrived at the order."

"Eliade….oh!" Krory cleared his throat. "Yes, Lavi is very nice. So it'll be okay."

I stood up, "Will you all stop?" I never usually lost my cool, but they were too much. And this wasn't a subject I was comfortable about. To add to the awkwardness/shyness, I had no idea what to do when it came to guys. Fighting akuma was way easier in my opinion.

"(Name), take a deep breath." Lenalee told me. I did.

"Now, repeat after me, okay!" She smiled. I nodded.

"I"

"I"

"Love"

"Love"  
"Lavi!"

"…"

"You're not saying it."

That was it. I was done. I'm a very easygoing type of person, but like I said, this kind of stuff was not my cup of tea.

I inhaled "I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR LAVI WHATSOEVER!"

"Uh-oh, you made her mad Lenalee!" Allen backed away

"That's the first time I've seen her get angry." Krory stepped back too.

"Um…(name)?" Lenalee asked quietly.

I took another deep breath, calming myself down. It was true, I've never really yelled at anyone here like that before. I felt kind of bad, but better at the same time.

"What is it?"  
She pointed a finger behind me. I turned around. It was Lavi. I couldn't read his facial expression. It just looked blank.

'_Oh great…..'_

"(Name), I umm…." He started, but I didn't hear the rest. I just ran away.


	2. Discovered Feelings

I kept running, I didn't know where, but I didn't care either. That was so embarrassing. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have one off in the first place. Lavi probably hates me now….

I ran until I ran into someone.

"Ooof!"

I looked up to see who I ran into.

_'Oh crap….'_ It was Kanda. Great.

He turned around with that murderous look in his eye and pulled out Mugen and pointed it at my face. I gulped.

"Che."

Surprisingly, he pulled it back and put it back into his scabbard. Then he just stared at me.

I raised an eyebrow, still on the ground, "What?"

"Get up."  
"Huh?"

He pulled me up instead. Kanda and I had a strange relationship too. We were like mutual siblings ever since I made him soba when Jerry got sick.

"What're you doing, Kanda?"

He gave me a you're-such-a-dumbass look. Then he pulled Mugen out again and held it in front of me so I could see my reflection.

I gasped. I was crying. I didn't even notice. Why was I crying so much? But I already knew the answer. It was because of **him.** But why was I crying so much about it? I didn't understand my emotions. Sometimes it really sucked being a teenager.

"O-ohh…" I sniffed and glomped Kanda.

"You have 5 seconds….." Believe it or not, this was him being nice.

I counted in my head and let go quickly.

"If this is because of that dumbass usagi, you'd better start thinking." He said plainly

"Thinking about what?"

He gave me that look again. "You don't need me to answer that."

Kanda put Mugen back and walked away.

I walked the opposite direction, and then I heard a familiar voice calling for my name. **That** voice.

_'Eeeeep! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_

Then I did the only thing I could, I ran away again, but quietly this time. I was too tired from earlier to keep going, but I got on the next floor. Lavi was on the one right below me though. I slipped on my bracers on. **It's my anti-akuma weapon, it top wraps around the top of my hand to my elbow and the bottom part stops a little halfway between my wrist and elbow. I don't know, use your imagination or look it up. And with the movements of my arms and hands, I can control the elements. Air, water, earth and fire. So far, earth is my best. Okay, end of explanation.**

"Okay," I whispered "Innocence, activate!" I moved my arms forward and a gust of air blew him forward, enough time to let me escape to my room.

_'I'm such a mess. Come on, pull yourself together!'_

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

_'Just say it.'_ My conscience told me.

"Say what?" I asked it.

_'Baka, you know what.'_

"I….I don't know. I'm not sure yet. I need more time…."

_'Look stupid, why else would you be crying about it earlier? You want to know why? I'll tell you why. You _**l****ove **_ him.'_

My eyes watered up and I nodded. I couldn't hide it from myself anymore.

"I love him….." I whispered to myself.

_'Guess you're not so stupid after all.'_

"Shut up, I need to find Lavi!"

I started running again. I wasn't running away this time though.


	3. Just Messing Around

I'm not sure where I got all this energy all of a sudden, but I kept walking until I knew I was getting closer to Lavi. I got to Bookman's room and I was slightly open.

"Lavi, I've had enough! You're not like them, you're a _Bookman._" It was Bookman yelling. I wonder what he did this time.

"I got it gramps, now will ya leave me alone?" Lavi grumbled.

Bookman didn't back down, "I will not! And stop calling me that! You know what you're doing. It's affecting the whole reason why we even came to the Order. We're-"

"I know, recorders of history. You've told me this a million times." He sounded bored….

"Only because you seem to be forgetting. And now it's worse with that girl around…."

Lavi shot back, "She's not _that girl._ Her name is (name)! And what makes you think she's making me forget my mission here, panda?"  
Bookman ignored that comment, "You know exactly why, Lavi. If this continues, we will have to leave."

I heard Lavi shuffle around, "No! I mean, look. Nothing's going on between us, okay?"  
"Then what would you call it then?"  
"I dunno…messing around I guess."

'_What? Messing around?'_ My heart sank to the ground. I didn't want to hear anymore, but I couldn't move my legs.

"Lavi, I know you. You aren't messing around."  
"I am, gramps. Bookmen aren't supposed to get attached to anyone. And I'm not. That's why this it's called messing around."

"Look me in the eyes and say that again."

Lavi sighed, "…..I'm just messing around, okay? Happy? Now can I get a few minutes of privacy here?"

"It's my room. Now get out!" Then it sounded like Bookman kicked Lavi again.

I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Was hanging out with me just him messing around? All those times he's rudely woken me up? Or talked and laughed with me for hours? Or even he compliments me? Were all those _lies?_

My breathing started becoming uneven. Tears started falling and my hands were shaking.

"(Name)?" It was Lavi.

My voice was shaky, "Messing around, huh…? I should've known better."  
He looked hurt, "Did….you hear all that?"

I nodded my head. He stepped closer to me, but I stepped back.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want you _messing around_ with me anymore. Goodbye, Lavi."

I turned around and walked away, but he grabbed my hand and leaned closer to my ear.

"Can we talk? Somewhere else and not near the old fart?" he whispered.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, but still... "I-I don't know. I have nothing to say to you."

But my words had no effect on him and he grabbed my hand anyway and took me through the never-ending hallways until we reached a huge outdoor balcony.

"Whoaaaaa, what is this place?" I looked around at the open balcony. There were two chairs and a big couch that looked almost like Komui's.

"I come here when I need to think. No one else really knows about it since there's only one way to get here. And it takes a while too."

I looked at him, my eyes still filled with tears. "Lavi….."

He touched my cheek causing me to blush a little "(Name), I'm sorry, those things I said back there weren't true. You have to believe me."

"But how, Lavi? Like you said, you're a Bookman. You aren't supposed to get attached to anyone. I'm sure messing around with someone is a good way to kill time."

"It's not! Because I wasn't messing around. The time I've spent with you is priceless. When I'm with you, I don't feel like a future Bookman. I just feel like myself. I was never sure what that felt like until I met you…."

I looked at him and tried to avoid eye contact. First at his red hair on his face that was blowing in the wind. His headband that was hanging around his neck. His blue shirt. Then I finally looked into his eye, considering the other one was covered with an eye patch 24/7. They looked like they were telling the truth, but….I couldn't let go of what he said earlier. Then I looked quickly away.

"(Name), please look at me."

I looked up, and that look in his eye reassured me he wasn't lying.

"Okay, I-I believe you….now…..can I ask you something?"

'_Well, here goes something.'_


	4. Confessions

"Sure, you can ask me anything." He smiled.

I sighed, "Okay….um…let's say if you did have an attachment to someone. And they told you they loved you. What would do? Or say?" I bit my lip.

"Hmm…well it depends. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl…."

"Is she hot?" I was so going to kill him after this.

I glared at him, "Be serious please."

He laughed, "Okay, okay. A girl. I'm listening…."

My hands were shaking now. Lavi noticed. He put his hand on mine. I took a deep breath.

"What if she…..was me?" I asked very quietly, my face burning red.

He hesitated, then smiled, "Well, first I'd have to hear you say it."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

He smiled brighter, "What was that?"  
I really didn't understand how he could turn every situation into a joke. But I swallowed my pride and hoped I wouldn't faint.

"I….I love you, Lavi." I looked up at him and he was still smiling.

"Then, I would say, 'I love you too, (name).' And then I'd hold you really tight." And then he did. And I held him back while trying to process this whole moment.

I told Lavi I loved him. He told me he loved me back. And….I wasn't dreaming. Wow.

He broke free from our hug and his face suddenly got closer to mine. He leaned down and his lips touched mine. They were soft and warm. My legs felt really wobbly, but we separated before I could fall over.

"Heh, you're a better kisser than I thought you'd be." He laughed.

'_Dumbass. That jerk.'_

"Thanks?" I glared at him.

He patted my head, "You're just so shy about these things, so you know, I thought…." He trailed off.

I looked up at him, and he looked back at me. Then I looked away.

"Sorry…."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! That's what makes you so cute."

I smiled, "Well, I'm sure that wasn't your first time kissing a girl."

He looked guilty.

'_Haha, got you! Stupid usagi!'_

Lavi cleared his throat, "Umm….well, haha…..this was the first time I've told a girl that I love her." He smiled at me again.

I blushed and buried my face in his chest, "Well, I'm honored." He stroked my hair and put an arm around my waiste. Then I realized something.

"Wait, what about Bookman? He won't….you can't….we shouldn't….." I started freaking out again.

He put a finger on my lips, "Shh, we'll work something out (name), don't worry."

I nodded and then we walked back inside. But this time we were holding hands. I just hoped my hands wouldn't start sweating from all the nervousness.


	5. Happiness

So here we are, after all these months of constant teasing, fighting, laughing and crying, holding hands. As a **couple**. Like, the couples that like are other and are infatuated with each other. But it was more than that, we loved each other.

"Lavi, I'm still nervous. What if he makes you leave the order?" I held his hand tighter.

"Well…..maybe we should lay low first. But if anything does happen, I won't leave you. No matter what." He kissed my head.

"I don't want to get in your way of being the future Bookman…"

"Don't worry (name), I have a plan worked out. So if that crazy old man tries to make me leave…..well, you'll see what happens. It worked with Yuu." Lavi chuckled quietly

'_Somehow….I don't want to know what he has planned….'_

Then he asked, "Okay, then. Since we're laying low, what do you want to do?"

"Huh? Do for what?"

"Well…I mean, you know. You're my girlfriend now. I want to do something special with you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Something….._special?"_

He put his hands up, "Hey, you know that's not what I meant….but if you want-"

"No way in hell."

He laughed, "Hahaha, I'm just kidding. But seriously, what's on your mind? What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a second, "I don't know…I'm not really sure what to do now that we're…..now that you're….my….."

He waited. And a wide grin spread across his face. I knew he wasn't going to say anything until I finished. That redhead was enjoying himself way too much. What did I see in him again?

"My….," I closed my eyes and the last part sort of just squeaked out. "boyfriend!"

"Are you really that embarrassed to call me your boyfriend?"

"N-n-no! It's just that I….." I sighed.

Lavi put his arm around my shoulders, "Yeah, it's okay. You just gotta get used to it. It's something new to you, and these kinds of things take time."

"I never expected you to say those kinds of things."  
He ignored that comment. And we continued to walk through the hallways. A few minutes later, I heard someone squeal behind us!

"Awwww! (Name), Lavi! I knew it would happen soon! Ahhh, I gotta tell Allen!" It was Lenalee. Before I could stop she activated her Innocence and flew down the hall.

Within minutes, it seemed like the whole Order knew about us. We decided to go somewhere quiet. The library, but unfortunately…

"Oh, hi you two!" It was Johnny from the Science Division.

"Hey, Johnny. What're you up to?" I asked him

"Just returning these books. I'm about to leave and head over to Komui's office." He started walking out the door, but then poked his head back in. "Oh, by the way, congrats! We all knew it would happen sooner or later! Bye!"

I looked at Lavi, "Everyone knows…."

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess we can't do anything about it now."

Then all of a sudden my golem started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_(Naaaaaaame)! Is it true?"! _It was Komui. Awesome.

"Umm, Komui?"

"_You can't date that lady's man! He's no good for you. No way will I let a little sister of my little sister get hurt from a dirty, lying, cheating, stealing man like him. NO WAY!"_

"Komui. Calm down. And you've known Lavi for a while, now. So stop worrying."

"_Fine. Then come into my office right away. I have things I need to discuss with both of you. Well, Bookman does actually…." _His tone got serious towards the end. And it sounded like he was warning us, which wasn't necessary. We had an idea of what was going to happen.

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Goodbye."

I looked up at Lavi who was looking away. When he turned back around, he was still smiling like nothing happened, but he heard the whole conversation.


	6. Compromise

**Stella: ****I'm sorry Bookman is so OOC here, but I _did_ make this up as I went along. My next story is definitely gonna be planned though. :D**

"Before we head over there, can I get something from my room first?"

I nodded, "Sure."

We walked through the halls again. Then this time we saw Kanda who looked at us with a deadpan look.

"Che." And he walked right on by.

Lavi picked something up, but wouldn't tell me what and then we headed towards the office. When we got in, Bookman was already waiting for us, sitting down on the pink couch.

"Lavi…" He started, but Lavi interrupted.

"Look, before you say anything gramps, I just want to tell you...changing your diaper was a pain this morning."

I facepalmed. Then Lavi received another kick.

"You little punk! Be serious for once!"

Lavi got up, "Okay, okay. Gramps, I'm sorry…."

Bookman looked at him in the strangest way. Maybe because this was one of the few times Lavi's been serious around him. And the fact that he actually apologized wholeheartedly.

"It's just….I love her. I still plan to be a Bookman, but I can't help the feelings I get. You have to understand."  
Bookman sighed, "I do understand, Lavi. You need to realize what you're priorities and responsibilities are. If something happened to her, you need to know you still cannot choose sides."

Lavi squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back in reassurance.

"I know. And don't worry, she won't get in the way too much." He chuckled and I elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"But I've also come to realize that you're still young. These lingering attachments will always to be there and I cannot say nor do anything to stop them. And although you pluck my nerves _every single day_, you still get the job done. So…we can stay. As long as you're sure this will not interfere with your duties."

We both looked up and smiled, "Really? You…you mean it old man?"

He nodded and then left the room.

"W-wow, Lavi. That was amazing."  
"Yeah, I guess I don't have to use these blackmail photos after all!"  
"What? You were going to black-"

But I was stopped short. Lavi's lips were on mine again and he was squeezing me so tight I thought I might burst.

"AHHH! NOT IN HERE!" Komui screamed.

I pushed Lavi off and gasped for air. Then he took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"W-where are we going?" I asked, a little frantic.

He stopped, "I don't know actually. It's almost time for dinner. Want to go eat?"  
I nodded, "Sure. I never ended up eating breakfast….hahaha…."

We headed down to the cafeteria. And like this morning, Allen, Krory and Lenalee were there.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Lavi." Allen smiled innocently as we arrived.

"…." I still wasn't used to this.

"Yeah, you keep that going, Allen. You'll see what happens." Lavi laughed and went over to Jeryy.

"I told you it'd work out, didn't I, (name)?" Lenalee giggled.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess you did. Bookman talked to Lavi earlier, but he said as long as this whole thing doesn't interfere, they won't have to leave the order!"

We all sat down and picked up our forks.

"Itadakimasu!" And we dug in. After we finished eating, Komui came in holding his favorite mug with the bunny on it.

"(Name), Lavi. Since you two are in a relationship now, I need to _talk_ to you."

We gulped. Everyone at our table had the same awkward facial expression.

Lenalee laughed nervously, "Brother, can't this wait? And we're all grown up here. They know what they're doing. And if not, they have us. So…please?"

Komui sighed and pushed his glasses up, "Fine. Then just let me say this. If you ever try to _extend_ your _hamme_r towards (name) while you two are _away_ on a _mission_ well, you'd better hope I don't shove this clipboard up your-"

"Okay, brother. We understand. Now go back to your office. I'll come up with your favorite coffee, okay?" Lenalee desperately tried to get Komui to stop.

He looked at Lavi evilly before he smiled, "Okay, Lenalee. This is why I love you. Well then, goodbye!"

My eye twitched and I got up. "Umm….well I'm stuffed. I'm heading to my room. Goodnight!"

"But it's only 8:30." Krory protested. He obviously didn't understand what Komui said.

"Yeah, well it's been a long day and all. So…."  
"I'll walk you to your room." Lavi said nervously.

We waved bye to everyone and walked up the stairs and went down the hallway that led to my room.


	7. Goodnight and Many More

**Stella****: (8/16/12)**** Hmm, so after rereading this four months later after writing it...all I can say is...wow. I should definitely redo this someday. Maybe as a oneshot story. But for now...I have other things to attend to!**

**Lavi: Aww, relax it's just your first story!**

**Stella: Yeah, and it's...ugh...**

* * *

"That was a little awkward, but here we are."

"Yeah…" I opened the door and went inside with Lavi following behind me.

"Hey….Lavi?" I looked over my shoulder uneasily.

"What's up, (name)?"

I sighed, "Well you know how Bookman told you this was okay? As long as you can still fulfill your duties and stuff?"

His expression changed, "Yeah, what about it?"

I frowned a little, "I wasn't really thinking earlier. Is this something you really want to do? What if I distract you too much and you can't get anything done? I don't want you to pick sides. And what if you end up getting hurt becau-"

He put a hand over my lips, "Stop. Of course I'm sure. I always thought about the consequences if this ever happened. But I love you too much. It seemed like these months went by faster because of you. I was always determined to finish up my missions so I could come back and see _you_, (name). You're what makes me stronger."

I teared up a little bit, "Lavi, you really do love me?"

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Of course I do. I always have and I always will. No matter how gorgeous the next girl is that walks by my way, you'll always be the one."

'_These kind of comments make me want to punch you.'_

But nonetheless, I started crying a little. But they were tears of happiness. _True _happiness. Someone here actually loved me. Loved me for _me_. And I loved him back just as much.

"(Name)…." Lavi said my name softly and closed the door behind us, locking it.

I started to get a nervous feeling about this. Then he put a hand under my chin and the other around my waist and kept walking forward. Eventually, my back was against the wall.

"Uhh, um. Lavi?" But he was already moving.

His heated lips found mine again. He kissed me more seriously than earlier. At first, my body tensed up, but calmed down after a bit. Even the shyness was going away too and I was able to respond.

I kissed him back and my hand ran through his red hair. Then I pulled his headband, bringing him closer to me. But then it felt like I was missing something, and I soon realized what it was. I pushed him away lightly and gasped for air.

He laughed, "Maybe I overdid it this time, huh?"

I glared at him, "Shut up. You got me all nervous at first…you could've at least warned me."

He was enjoying himself too much again, "Nervous, what for? Oh….you thought I was going to do _that?_

'_It's your fault for being a pervert sometimes, Lavi!'_

I looked away, my face turning red. "…."

"Well, if you want to…..but we'd have to be careful."

Okay, I lost him. "Huh?"

He grinned, "I mean, I'm 18. You're 16…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, losing my cool.

"Hey, hey! I was only joking. I don't want to steal your…._Innocence. _But really (name), I'm not that type of guy." He smiled sheepishly.

I sighed, "I know, Lavi. I trust you." I looked down and my face still felt hot.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Goodnight, (name). And many more." He smiled at me and left my room.

I put a finger on my lips and smiled, "Goodnight, Lavi…"


End file.
